


The Death Snuggle

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, two circus birds universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is confused by Clint's after mission behavior. Barbara explains because it's Dick's fault. Only it's a good thing this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short and cute and fluffy. I need to stop having such long update pieces or the guilt of updates I can't seem to get written (yes, Queen and Hawkheart AU, I mean you.) 
> 
> So I almost filled a prompt but didn't and wrote this bit of fluff instead.

* * *

“What is this?” Natasha asked, frowning at the agent in her lap, holding onto her with a death grip around her waist. She swore he hadn't let go since he got back even though he had passed out not long after he managed to get hold of her.

“It's the death cuddle.”

“Death cuddle? He intends to kill me?”

Barbara laughed, shaking her head from where she was snuggled against Dick on the other couch. Their position was almost a mirror opposite of hers and Clint's, since Barbara was the one stretched across the seat leaning against Dick, his arm around her waist, instead of Clint sprawled all over their couch on top of Natasha.

“No, this is the _thank god you're not dead I am going to hold onto you until I believe it and the nightmares stop_ hold. The death cuddle for short. Dick kind of created it, but most people who know him end up adopting it,” Barbara explained, reaching up to comb through Dick's hair as he turned and let his head rest against hers in his sleep.

“They are the ones that got hurt. Not us.”

“Looking their own mortality in the face makes them that much more afraid of losing us.”

Natasha shook her head. “That does not make sense.”

“Male logic rarely does.”

That Natasha could agree with, so she smiled slightly as she let her fingers move through Clint's hair of their own volition. “I could like this 'death snuggle.'”

Barbara smiled. “It does have its appeal.”


End file.
